A Animatronic Life for Me
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Dani thought she was doing good surviving each night but then the fifth night came and well, it doesn't end well. But after being forced into an suit, she wakes up to find the animatronics no longer trying to kill her but instead show her more love then she ever was shown. Though why do they call her "Coco" and act like she was always an animatronic when she wasn't...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's yet another FNAF fic that may not get updated or finished.**

 **This one is inspired by In the Flesh written by Crazybird101 only it's with my OCs Dani the human and Coco the Pirate Pup!**

 **I hope you enjoy this fic and with summer just two days away and me graduating high school next week, i will have plenty of time to write and hopefully draw too. I want to make new covers for my fics.**

 **An Animatronic Life for Me:**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

She watched as the power dropped more and more by every second. Sweat dripped off of her face as she started breathing heavy. It was her 5th night and she definitely was not going to make it.

With her power currently at 25% and it being 4:30, there was no way she was going to make it for another hour and an half.

Danielle Mistie always thought of herself as an brave individual and at the beginning of the week she was cocky and figured she could survive five nights, no problem.

Boy did the time Wednesday came around she realized just how screwed she was. And the phone calls didn't help much either, especially since the guy sounded like he had DIED!

"Maybe it's just an game….yeah…a game…" She muttered to herself then giggled. "Who am I kidding? I'm so dead."

Taking an deep breath, she checked the lights on both doors and sighed in relief when no one was there on the left but after checking the cameras, she saw Freddy right outside the right door and had to shut it.

"What to do…what to do…" She said in a shaky voice.

There was no way she could open the door, that was eating away at most of her power, and let Freddy in. So she had to hope Foxy wasn't going to come since she could no longer check the cameras.

So she sat back, watching the power drop some more… 20%… 15%…10%… if she didn't open the door she may have an small chance of surviving the night and finishing her week.

On the other hand, if she kept it shut, she would lose power by 5:00 and it would be game over for her life.

But it didn't matter because she glanced at the power and it had hit 0%. The entire building became dark in seconds and the right door shot up.

"Fuck." She muttered as a shudder went up her spine.

In the darkness, Freddy's eyes began to lit up on the left side of the door as he sang a song. All the poor 21 year old could do was stare at him, almost forgetting to breath in the process.

'Stay still and they may see you as an empty costume….then possibly get an endoskeleton forced into you.' She thought to herself. 'Fuck that.'

With that thought, she ran out of the right door as fast as possible. Freddy meanwhile wasn't even finished with his longer version of the song.

Turning the corner once she reached the end of the hall, she heard noises from the kitchen and couldn't help but notice Foxy was peaking out and Bonnie was in-between tables. She assumed the noises that came from the kitchen was just Chica.

Coming to an halt at the entrance/exit, she desperately tried to open the doors. Of course she was locked in with killer animatronics. Slowly going back to the main area, she quickly looked around. Was there another exit? Maybe an emergency one?

Hitting the deck, she crawled under the closest table and held her breath as she crawled under the next one. Looking around the best she could without being caught.

From what she could tell, there was no other exits but the ones that were locked. And her boss, Mr. Fazbear, didn't give her the keys. She figured he must of locked her in after leaving for the night while she headed to the office. Only to come right before she was heading out so it would be unlocked already.

'Son of a bitch probably knows his animatronics are killers.' She thought to herself before her imagination got the better of her. 'Maybe us night guards are sacrifices.' Dani shook her head a moment after thinking that.

Dani was about to look around when she heard footsteps walking alongside the table she was under. Putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to be completely silent.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" She heard what sounded like Bonnie. "We won't hurt you." He chuckled.

"She's not by the doors. At least I don't see her." Chica said. "I wish we could go up to them. I mean, it's not like we are just going to leave."

"Yeah, if the power was on then you could use the light switch. She must be around here somewhere." Bonnie looked around as he stopped almost right in front of her.

"Find her?" Freddy asked, coming down the hall.

Bonnie and Chica shook their heads and Freddy huffed.

"Couldn't of gone far since the doors should be locked." He said, shaking his head in disbelief that she was one of the few that tried to run. "She's here somewhere and we have an hour to find her."

'An hour? If I manage to survive an hour while being under this table then I will have to be the luckiest bitch ever.' Dani thought to herself.

"Bonnie go check Backstage, Chica, the bathrooms." They nodded and Freddy turned to Pirate's Cove where Foxy was just coming out of. "Foxy look around the main area with me."

"Aye aye." Foxy rolled his eyes and started to look around the tables.

Dani's eyes widened and she began to psychically shake. She ended up shaking so much that she soon began to become frozen with fear. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't move.

About 5 or so minutes later, she saw and heard an animatronic come up to her table again. From what she could tell, it was Foxy.

And she watched in horror as an hook came under the table cover and lifted it up. Foxy looked under the table and grinned when he saw her, making her whimper in fear.

"Ahoy, lassie." Foxy smiled. "Captain Foxy won't hurt ye."

"H-How can I-I t-trust you." Dani whimpered as she stared at his golden eyes and continued to shake in fear.

"True." Foxy shrugged and held out his endoskeleton hand. "Just come with me. Ye can't escape anyway."

"Watch me." Dani quickly crawled out from the table on the other side, only to run into two pairs of legs. "Ow…."

She stared at the legs before looking up and seeing Bonnie and Chica. Foxy stood up and stayed on his side in case she tried anything.

Bonnie reached down and grabbed her by her shirt collar and stood her up. Freddy came over too once he saw she was caught.

"You are quite the sneaky one." Bonnie chuckled. "But I'm glad we finally caught you."

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to get free from his grip.

"We'll show you, honey." Freddy smirked and nodded to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded back and began dragging her backstage while the other three followed closely behind.

Once in the room, Bonnie practically threw her onto the table then grabbed onto her legs as Foxy took her right hand and Chica her left. While holding her down, Freddy got the suit they were going to stuff her in out and opened the front of it and took the head off so it would be easier to get her into it.

"No no NO!" Dani screamed and tried to get away. "PEASE NO!"

From what she could tell in the dark, it looked like it could be some sort of dog animatronic. It looked like it had an eye patch and hook like Foxy and an bandana around the neck.

"Are ye sure this will work, Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"I think so." Freddy nodded.

"But what if it doesn't? And she won't come back?" Chica asked, worriedly.

"There's only one way to find out. But I think she will work. She clearly has an better will to live then any other guard. We can only hope it would continue on after…well you know." Freddy replied.

"I…I just want me first mate again." Foxy said, sadly.

"We want her too." Bonnie said. "Since the place isn't going to bring her back, then that means it's up to us."

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Dani asked, looking at the animatronic she was going to be forced into.

If she could, she could try and convince them she could fix the stupid robot but she's nowhere near good in that field. Plus, there's no way they would let her live after all of this anyway.

"How will we know it worked?" Chica asked.

"Probably by tomorrow night." Freddy replied. "If Coco is back up walking around by tomorrow night then we know it worked and she will be back with us."

Foxy felt some hope and looked down at the human he was holding down. He truly hoped she would be the perfect one in this joy of creation world that could make his first mate come back.

Freddy looked at them before continuing,

"Ready?" Freddy asked, coming up and grabbing her left leg.

The others nodded and so they lifted her up together and forced her legs in first. Dani screamed bloody murder as she felt wires and crossbeams penetrate her legs.

Soon the same feeling happened when her body was forced towards the endoskeleton and her arms into the animatronic arms.

It was getting hard to breath and she felt her entire body bleed. Her shaking and whining wasn't helping either. She glanced at all of the animatronics who seemed to of been pleased with what they did.

Once she was in and definitely wasn't going to get out, Freddy shut the body part of the animatronic and made sure it wasn't going to open again. With just her head sticking out, he picked up the animatronic head and showed it to her.

"No…" She tried to say but nothing came out.

Freddy laughed as he placed the head onto her body, her eyes barely being able to see out of the animatronic eyes.

Slowly her vision turned to blackness but when she thought her suffering was finally over, it wasn't. Foxy had hit an switch on the back of the animatronic that turned it on.

….Which resulted in Dani getting electrocuted. She let out one last scream as her life flashed before her eyes before finally going to sleep, not to wake up again…at least not who she was.

"Please come back, First Mate." Foxy whined, hopefully.

They gently sat the animatronic dog down on the floor and cleaned up any blood so that Mr. Fazbear and anyone else wouldn't notice anything.

Though they think Mr. Fazbear already knows what they do since he never questions where the missing guards are at or how they left the building. So they assume the same will happen with this one.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the way it started! :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see people like this! I do too actually!**

 **Chapter 2 -**

* * *

A few hours later, Dani woke up feeling weird and confused. Once her vision stopped being blurry, she looked around the room and saw she was still Backstage.

"What happened?" She asked herself bringing an hand- no paw- no that didn't sound right, to her head. "Huh?" She looked down at it.

And almost screamed when she saw a furry white paw instead of her right hand. Glancing to her left, she had an hook instead of her left hand too.

"What did those guys do to me?!" Dani began to freak out.

Grabbing the wall with her now paw, she got herself to stand up, feeling taller in the animatronic and tried to look at herself the best she could. She was clearly that dog she remembered seeing but how is she not dead?

"This can't be happening! It can't!" She tried to open the animatronic to get herself out of it. "Why am I trapped?! It won't open!"

Fortunately the light was on so she was able to see just fine in the room and from what she can tell there was no blood or anything.

"That's not right…. I remember bleeding. There should be blood everywhere." She shook her animatronic head and looked down at herself again. "I need an mirror. All I can tell is that I'm an pirate dog with red shorts, an bandana, and an tail."

Finding some strength, she pushed off the wall she was leaning on and headed for the door. As she got closer she could hear kids cheering and screaming. Of course it was open now.

There's no way she could get through to the bathroom without anyone seeing an huge animatronic mutt walking around.

"Wait…maybe I can find Mr. Fazbear? He might be able to help me." She muttered to herself. "He has to…he wouldn't let me stay stuck in here… right? Right. I find him then I'm free."

Placing her paw on the doorknob, she decided to leave the creepy room with animatronic heads and where she had thought she had died behind to find Mr. Fazbear.

Opening the door, she could see the band playing shows on their stage.

"I can do this….I can do this…." She reassured herself, her pointed and flopped over ears going down into an 'sad' state. "I hope…"

Stepping outside of the room and closing the door behind her as quiet as she could, she began to look around the main area.

Taking what felt like an deep breath….even though it wasn't… which she was confused about but shook it off, she continued on with her task and started to walk around.

She saw Pirate's Cove was closed still with the curtains shut.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the puppy!" She heard a child say and her furry ears shot up.

'Dammit.' She thought to herself.

Dani looked around and saw the attention was on her. Glancing at the stage, the band stared at her, almost excitedly.

" _A-Ahoy there lads and lassies! I'm First Mate Coco ta Pirate Pup!"_ Where did that come from? That wasn't her voice…it was almost like it was programming that made her say that.

But this animatronic shouldn't even of worked anymore and besides she was just in it like an costume….not actually one with it.

"Hiya, First Mate Coco!" A few kids said in unison.

" _Where's me ol' Captain Foxy?"_ _She said and looked at Pirate Cove._

'I need to stop this.' Dani thought. 'Where's Fazbear?'

She looked around again once she got control back. As she was scanning the room, Foxy was peaking out a little bit, wanting to jump off and tackle his first mate but knew it would make things worse.

"Coco!" Her ears twitched and tail began to wag by force when she heard the name.

Dani looked towards the voice and saw Fazbear coming.

"Mr. Fazbear, can I talk to you?" Dani spoke in her own voice again.

"Yes! Go backstage and I'll meet you there!" Fazbear said and Dani nodded.

Dani walked back to the room and opened the door. To make sure kids didn't follow, she decided to shut it.

"Sorry everyone! Both pirates are out of order as you can see, I just don't know what got into that one." Fazbear glanced at the band who looked away. Huffing, he continued. "Enjoy the band and pizza!"

Once that was taken care of, Fazbear walked into the room and decided to talk to Dani.

"What was that?" Fazbear stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"What? I was trying to find you so I can get out of here!" Dani replied.

"Why, Coco? You know you aren't allowed to leave the room right now."

"I'm not 'Coco' it's me, 'Dani!'" She replied. "Get me out of here!"

"Dani?" She nodded. "There is no 'Dani' here. There never was." Fazbear replied.

"What?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Just sit and relax. The night will come soon and then you can leave the room and hang out with the others." Fazbear said, heading for the door.

"But I'm not-" Dani didn't understand what was going on. "Why won't you help me? Are you really that afraid of losing business if the world found out about the killer animatronics so you brush the deaths of the night guards off and pretend they never existed?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not dead! I'm alive but stuck in this suit! I just need you to help me out of it and then I'll be on my way!" Dani said.

"Sorry, _Coco_ , but you are staying back here, end of story." With that, Fazbear was out the door and locked it from the outside so she couldn't get out again.

"Fazbear?" She walked up to the door and tried to open it. "Fazbear! Please help me!" Dani couldn't believe she was locked in! Why won't the son of a bitch help her? She wasn't dead, right? She was just stuck.

"I can't believe this!" Dani shook her head and her tail went between her legs. "I guess I'm going to have to try and help myself on my own."

With that, Dani tried to open the suit again but quickly realized she couldn't. This sucks! What did I do to deserve this? Sliding down the farthest wall from the door, she sat on the floor, praying for time to go by fast so she could be let out again at night.

"What to do… I'm trapped in this suit…my so called boss won't help me…. And the animatronics are probably happy this happened so they can laugh at me tonight…"

She put her hook in her paw and started rubbing it. There was nothing to do in this room to waste time with.

"Doesn't help this damn animatronic seems to take over when triggered." She banged her head on the wall and pulled her knees up. "How am I going to get out of this?"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

 **read and review!**

* * *

Dani had lost track of time after many hours, which is a good thing she figured. But since the screaming seemed to of died down as if it was closing, she figured out on her own what time it could've been.

But she was so out of it that she didn't realize the door was now unlocked and that the pizzeria had in fact closed. Not until her quiet peacefulness was interrupted by four animatronics.

"Huh?" She looked towards the door when it was suddenly slammed open.

" _Coco_ , ye be back!" Foxy said excitedly and ran up to her.

"Aahh!" She screamed. "Stay away from me!" She brought her hand and hook up to cover her face.

"Huh?" Foxy tilted his head. "Coco, what's wrong with ye?"

"I'M NOT COCO!" Dani yelled.

"Of course you are." Bonnie replied coming up to them. "Who else would you be?"

"Stay away from me!" Dani cried before forcing herself up and running as fast as she could away from them.

Maybe she could break the exit door by forcing herself through it. Then once she's free she can go to the police? They'll help. They gotta.

 _Error! Error! Error! Error!_

Huh? She was so close to the exit. Why couldn't she reach it? She tried to take a step forward again but something was stopping her.

 _Error! Error!_

"You know we can't leave, Coco." Chica said as they came up to her. "We aren't allowed to go past that point."

"This isn't right." Dani shook her head and saw them come closer.

"Come on, Coco. Let's go home ta pirate cove. I don't think there's a new guard yet." Foxy said, holding his hook out.

"No! I'm not Coco!" She growled. 'I…I literally growled. That sounded far too real for my liking.' Dani thought to herself before running to the bathroom to get a good look of herself.

Flicking on the light switch she stared at herself in the mirror.

She was in fact the pirate dog she remembered seeing before being forced into. Her green fake eyes glowing, being a sign the animatronic was working with her in it.

"I need help." She muttered, now realizing the animatronic mouth moved when she spoke not her own mouth. Plus her ears fell in a sad position. "I… maybe I can ask how this animatronic is working with me in it."

" _Coco_?" Chica walked inside the bathroom, cutting her off from her muttering.

"Chica…" Danielle started, staring at her.

"Yeah?" Chica stepped beside her.

"Wasn't this…er… I shut down? How am I working again? How am I… well…" She trailed off.

"Back on again?" Chica asked, figuring that's where she was getting at and Dani nodded.

"Well…. We've been trying to find the perfect person to give you life again and after all these years of killing night guards…" Chica giggled. "We finally found one last night."

Danielle's ears fell again on their own as she continued to stare at Chica. Feeling like she had gulped, she continued on to ask another question.

"You…you did? Who was it?" Danielle asked. "Where is her body?"

"Wait, how'd you know it was a girl? Did Fazbear tell you after he went to talk to you? Oh and sorry you got locked up earlier."

"Thanks uh… I just figured since I'm a girl…hehe." Dani said nervously.

"I guess." Chica shrugged. "You don't seem happy and even seem to be afraid to be back. But it's alright, your family is here now."

Danielle visibly twitched at that.

"Just confused….please answer my questions, it'll make me feel better." She partially lied. She would feel better but at the same time, she didn't really want to know all the details.

"Well, it was some girl named Danielle. Like with all the other dead guards, Fazbear pretends they don't exist and shrugs them off. I assume he did the same earlier for her since she never left." Chica grinned. "And her body is in YOU!" Chica then hugged her, making Danielle let out an realistic whine.

"B-But…isn't there a way to get her out? Is she going to be in me for good? Won't anyone question the smell or anything?"

"Nope. He doesn't for any of the other guards we have backstage so I doubt it. Honestly we never tried to get them out but we don't wasn't to risk it. You may get shut down again if she leaves you." Chica said, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh…" Dani looked down.

"Look, I know you are freaked out…suddenly being back and having an dead human in you and all…but we…I've really missed you. It has sucked being the only girl, so I'm glad you are back."

"Yeah… I bet…." Danielle huffed. "But…what if the girl was still alive?"

"While being in you?" Dani nodded. "Well, I don't know. I mean, it would be hard to get her out with her body most likely being electrocuted and since wires, cross beams, and even endoskeleton were forced into her body."

Danielle gave her a long stare.

"So….yeah, poor girl would be better off dead since there would be no way for her to get out, safely." Chica continued. "You seem overly worried about some random human."

"Chica…what if I told you I'm not Coco? And that I'm still that 'random human.' stuck inside this body?" Danielle asked.

Chica burst out laughing at that.

"Coco, darling, that's not possible." Dani frowned when being laughed at. "I mean, I guess her SOUL could be stuck in you but she's not alive. You silly pirate puppy." She continued to laugh.

Shaking her head, she kept her ears down and tail between her legs. She had a feeling that wasn't going anywhere but was worth a shot. Plus she got some information about what happened too.

Danielle then started to walk out of the bathroom to the main area where the guys were waiting.

"Coco, I'm sorry but that girl that you never met before is as good as dead. Stop worrying about her." Chica said, following her.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"She was just asking how she's back and all." Chica replied.

"Lassie, ye alright?" Foxy asked, sensing the obvious distressed from her.

"I…I don't' know." That's when she got an idea. "The office."

Looking from them to where the office is, she decided she could hide there and keep the doors shut. At least for a little while.

"Don't even think about." Freddy warned.

Danielle looked back at him and growled. They couldn't make her be Coco. If there was one thing she wanted, other then being free from this Hell, it was being alone.

"Fuck you!" She cursed and high tailed it to the office where she shut both doors on them.

They were right. There was no new guard yet. Moving the chair out of the way first, she then sat down in the fatal position. She felt herself shaking from fear and confusion.

"This can't be happening! It can't!" Danielle whined. "From what she said…I'm dead. And now they are trying to make me be this 'Coco' instead of….me."

Dani felt like crying even though she quickly realized she couldn't. Not anymore.

"I never should've taken this job." She shook her head. Then she heard a knock coming from the left door.

"Coco? What's wrong, lass?" Foxy called out. "Chica said ye be actin' and talkin' weird. Why aren't ye talkin' like an pirate anymore? Ye programmin' screwed up?"

"I'm okay!" She wasn't okay. How could she be? "Please leave me alone, Foxy, I'm just trying to get used to being back. My voice will be back to normal too…eventually."

"Aye aye. If ye need anything we be here for ye." Foxy replied.

"Thanks…" Danielle called back. She heard footsteps following her reply, figuring Foxy had went back to the others.

She then decided to open the doors. She couldn't keep them down and lose power. All she can do is hope they don't bother her all night while she figures things out and comes to terms with what she found out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -**

 **read and review!**

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence.

It had been almost two hours and none of them saw or heard from Coco. They knew it was best to leave her be for a while but there hasn't been any signs of her leaving the office.

So they decided to just do their own thing before coming back together by the main stage.

"She's just confused on how she's back." Chica said to him. "She'll snap out of it….right, Freddy?"

Freddy looked over to her and nodded after a moment.

"She just needs time. Finding out there's a dead human in you after being shut down for years probably would make anyone freak out." Freddy shrugged. "Give her a few days and her voice and personality in general will be back to normal."

Chica and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded.

"Still, it won't be very fun for her to be locked away backstage all day." Chica said. "I wish Fazbear would reopen Pirate's Cove already."

That got Foxy's attention.

"How about ta lassie stay with me there? Ta scallywag can't force her ta go back and lock her up." Foxy questioned.

"Maybe, but will she go back to Pirate's Cove willingly?" Freddy asked.

"Of course she will!" Foxy replied. "Why won't she come home?"

"The same reason she is in the office and not with us." Freddy rolled his eyes. "Maybe not tomorrow but eventually she might go back with you."

"Maybe I can ask her." Foxy turned from him to the hallways down to the office.

He then started walking towards the office.

"You sure that's a good idea? I don't want her to be startled or anything." Bonnie asked.

"Aye aye." Foxy nodded, turning back to him. "I'll ask how she feels about comin' back ta Pirate Cove and then leave her be for ta rest of the night. We can talk durin' ta day."

"If you say so." Freddy shrugged. "Just don't freak her out too much. We don't want another…accident to happen again. There's a reason why she got shut down and you are still 'out of order' until Fazbear reopens you."

"Yeah…about that." Bonnie started. "I wonder how he felt seeing her back up walking around earlier. I mean obviously he was shocked and locked her up to keep her in the room but still. He won't shut her down again…right?"

"Everyone was shocked that it worked, including us but he hasn't shut her down yet so I doubt it." Freddy replied. "He will probably just keep her locked up unless she stays in Pirate's Cove."

"That's good." Bonnie nodded.

"I'll be back." Foxy said, turning and walking down the hall to the office.

Meanwhile, Danielle had calmed down and just sat in the fatal position, staring at the fan that was on. She felt more relax when keeping her attention on something.

" _Coco_?" She heard Foxy call out, making her jump back to reality.

"Y-Yeah?" Dani asked, looking at the left door where Foxy had peaked his head in.

"I just wanted ta see how ye are holdin' up?" Foxy asked, stepping into the room.

"Okay….I guess." Dani looked away. "What do you want?"

"Wanted ta see how ye would feel about comin' ta Pirate Cove with me when ta place opens." Foxy replied. "It's either tat or get locked up again."

Danielle thought about that for a moment. She didn't want to be locked in that room again all day. Maybe spending time with Foxy and trying to convince him who she really is would work.

"Okay…I won't come out now but….I will in the morning and meet you at Pirate Cove." That was enough for Foxy to grin.

"Aye aye! Tat works for me!" Foxy nodded, happily.

"Great." She nodded, a bit sadly. "Please just leave me alone again. We can talk during the day…if you want."

"Aye aye." Foxy nodded. "I'll go tell ta others."

"Okay." Dani nodded back and watched Foxy exit. "I can't believe I'm trapped in this animatronic….why did I have to come back? I would rather be dead then constantly talked to like I'm someone else…"

She then began to focus on the fan again.

"Chica's right. I can't be alive…not after what my body was forced into. I guess my ghost is trapped and there's nothing I can do about…" She said sadly, her ears falling down once again. "I don't want to live a life of an animatronic but I guess I don't have much of a choice…."

"Don't say that, honey." An unknown voice said, suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Her eyes shot up and saw a golden bear sitting across from her by the desk. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Danielle began to freak out again.

"Some call me Golden Freddy but my real name is Fredbear." The bear replied. "I know what they did to you and I'm sorry about that, Danielle."

"You know who I am?" Dani replied, confused.

"I know a lot of things. Like how you aren't Coco. But they see what they want. And what they want is Coco to come back to them. Especially Foxy. And they did whatever they could to make sure it happened."

"Yeah like murdering me and multiple other guards." Dani said. "Why did I have to be trapped in her?"

"To give her life. I assume one of them mentioned that to you?" Fredbear asked and Dani nodded. "Well, just listen to them and everything will be fine. Just as long as you remember who you truly are. Or once was."

"So they are going to practically brainwash me into thinking I am Coco just to make themselves feel better while I sit here, broken and thinking I'm someone else?" Danielle looked away. "What a way to live my cursed afterlife."

"I know it's bad, but for now there isn't anything we can do." Fredbear teleported next to her and slowly placed a paw on her shoulder, being on one of his knees.

"Yeah doesn't help Fazbear won't help."

"I heard that too. He locked you backstage so you wouldn't try to get help and pretended like you didn't exist." Fredbear said. "Just do what you can to make my family happy and…if you need me, just call out and I'll come."

"Okay." Danielle said after a moment. "Thank you, Fredbear."

"You're welcome, Danielle." Fredbear nodded.

"It's Dani. I like it better." She replied and Fredbear nodded again before giving her a hug and disappearing.

Knowing an animatronic there did generally care about her. The real her. Made her feel a lot better.

"Maybe I can be free….one day." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Foxy had ran back to the others who were still by the main stage, trying to make conversation.

"Lads! Lass!" Foxy shouted. "Great news!"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Coco said she will come back to ta cove with me durin' ta day!" Foxy replied. "She just wants ta be alone for ta rest of ta night."

"That's great!" Chica smiled. "That's a sign right there that she is turning back to normal."

"I suppose so." Freddy smiled back. "But don't rush things. If she's starting to act like herself again then we don't want to corner her backwards instead of forwards. If baby steps have to be taken then so be it."

"Well, at least she's coming around." Bonnie said, picking up his guitar and playing it a little.

"Right." Chica nodded, happily.

The rest of the night was easier for the group knowing that their Coco was coming around and feeling better and more like herself.

When morning came, Coco crept out from the hallway and towards Pirate's Cove. She looked back at the main stage where the four were still at and saw them looking back at her, happily.

She shook her head and walked through the curtains to wait for Foxy to come join her. It was going to be an long, noisy day. But at least she knows now that there is someone there that would help her.

"I'll see ye lads tonight." Foxy said, saying goodbye to the band, who got back into position.

"See yah, Foxy." Chica said, waving to him.

Foxy hopped onto the stage and happily walked into Pirate Cove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5 -**

* * *

When Foxy had practically jumped behind the curtains, he managed to startle Dani, who had found a place to sit in the corner of the cove.

"Ahoy, Lass!" Foxy grinned, then remembered Freddy's words so he stopped running towards her and just slowly strolled over. "…How are ye feeling now?"

"Okay….I guess." Dani sighed, not looking at him, keeping her attention on the floor.

"Are ye sure?" Foxy slowly sat on his knees near her.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Well, I'm goin' ta try and make sure Fazbear don't try ta make ye go backstage again." Foxy said, trying to make her feel better.

"That sounds good." Dani replied. "I don't want to get locked up again."

"I know." Foxy nodded as they heard someone get onto the stage. "Who might tat be?" Foxy questioned as they looked at the curtains.

"There you are!" Fazbear stepped through the curtains. "C'mon, you have to go backstage, Coco."

"No, you bastard." Danielle growled, giving him a death glare. "I am not going to get locked up again."

"Aye, lad." Foxy said, getting up. "Can't she stay back here with me? We won't make too much noise."

Fazbear stared at him for a moment, contemplating his decision.

"Fine. But no matter what you might see or hear, you," Fazbear pointed to Danielle. "Are not to leave this stage. Am I understood, _COCO?_ "

Dani felt her furry ears twitch at the name coming from him.

"Fine….I won't leave. Not like I can go anywhere like this anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't sass me, I'll put you down again." Fazbear took a warning step forward.

"I don't think the other animatronics will let you." Dani muttered.

"Don't be so sure of it." Fazbear shook his head.

"Please, Fazbear. Leave us be and we'll be good." Foxy pleaded. "I'll make sure of it, lad."

"You better or you both will pay." Fazbear glared at both of them before turning to leave to open the pizzeria.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Dani muttered, turning away from the curtains.

"I do too, lass. But ye got to be good around him." Foxy came back over to her and sat down again.

"What's his problem anyway? First the night guards and now _us_? Does he like or treat anyone with respect?" Dani asked, looking at Foxy.

"I suppose not." Foxy shook his head. "Come ta think about it, he doesn't care about ta guards at all."

"Yeah I figured that when I asked him to help me out and he claimed I didn't exist." Dani replied.

"What?" Foxy asked, tilting his head.

"Wha- oh uh…that girl. That you killed and put in me." Dani lied. "I asked if there was an body in me cause I felt heavier and he claimed there wasn't. Then Chica pretty much answered my question last night."

"Oh, I see." Foxy nodded. "And he pretended like she didn't exist?"

"Yeah." Danielle nodded. "I still can't believe there's someone in me now."

"I…Well, ye know we had to, right lass?" Foxy asked. "For ye sake."

"I understand it's just….I feel bad. What if her soul is trapped inside me and we didn't know?" Danielle asked, continuing to lie.

"That wouldn't be good for tat wee lass." Foxy shook his head, sadly. "I wish tat accident never happened and then we wouldn't of killed ta lass or any other lads or lassies prior to her."

Danielle wondered what the accident was about. And why Pirate Cove was 'out of order' while Coco was shut down.

"…What accident?" Dani asked. "….I uh can't remember what happened."

Foxy looked away for a moment, wondering if it was for the best to tell her the truth.

"Well… one day," He started. "We were doin' a show, an some wee lads snuck up on stage durin' it."

"Go on." Danielle said when he stopped for a moment.

"While ye were talkin' ta me, they walked behind ye while a day guard got up to grab them and managed ta push ye into him….he….well, ye bit him."

"I bit him?" Dani asked. She started to remember reading something about a malfunction here at the pizzeria some years ago.

"Aye aye." He nodded. "But he lived. Ta other guards got ye off of him quickly. But had ta shut you down because of it. Fazbear decided ta shut you down for good, afraid of ta accident."

"I'm assuming because of bad publicity?" Danielle asked.

"Exactly." Foxy nodded. "I've been 'out of order' ever since too. Ta scallywag felt I shouldn't do shows either."

" _I'm sorry, Captain Foxy."_ Dani spoke in a pirate voice. She did feel bad. Those kids ruined both of them.

"What, lass?"

"I'm sorry that happened to you. All because of those kids pushing me onto that man. He survived so you didn't deserve to be 'out of order' all this time. Me? I did." Dani replied.

"Don't say tat, lass." Foxy said, sitting down beside her. "It wasn't ye fault either."

"Maybe one day we can do shows again. And this time some little brats won't ruin it." Danielle said. "At least we can be together until then."

"I guess." Foxy shrugged.

"Has that man ever came back?" She decided to ask.

"The one ye hurt? Not that I know of. Ye can ask ta band tonight." Foxy said and Dani nodded.

They were silent after that. After a hour or so had passed, they were still silent. Foxy wanted to make conversation but didn't want to push her and Danielle didn't know what to talk about to pass the time. Not after what she had learned.

Dani decided to get up and walk around. As she stepped past the curtains, she began to hear voices. Voices that didn't sound like they were just kids and parents. Opening the curtains a little, she saw a few men in blue.

"The police." Dani quickly realized who they were.

"Ta police? Must be here for tat lassie in ye." Foxy stepped beside her.

"Yeah…." Danielle said, staring at the police, who were talking to Fazbear. "He is probably telling them lies."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Foxy said truthfully. Well, he wasn't kidding.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 -**

* * *

"Sir, you have no idea what happened to the young that works here?" The first police officer asked.

"Afraid not. I came to open the place up at 6 AM the other night and her and her car was gone." Fazbear replied. "Haven't heard anything from her since."

"Are you positive she didn't leave anything? Because this is the last place her friends and family knew she was at." The same officer asked. "No phone, keys, anything?"

"I didn't see anything in the office." Fazbear shrugged. "Take a look yourself. I'm sure a guard can show you where it's at."

Meanwhile, the officer's partner was looking at the cameras throughout the building.

"What about those cameras?" The 2nd officer asked. "Did they catch anything?"

"No nothing. It just showed her leaving through the entrance." Fazbear said.

"Can we see them?" The 2nd officer asked. "For evidence."

"Of course." Fazbear nodded and waved at one of his day guards. "Mr. Fenzer!"

"Yes sir?" The timid man said, running up to them. "What do you need?"

"Can you show these officers the office and make sure they get the footage from two nights ago?" Fazbear said. "It's about an night guard."

"O-Of course sir!" Jacob nodded, quickly. "Follow me…um…"

"Officer James Moure." The first officer said, introducing them both. "And Mark Trile."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob Fenzer. Follow me." Jacob said, turning to walk down the hallways. The officers following him.

Dani and Foxy silently watched the police officers follow the guard down the hallway and Fazbear back to watching the place.

"Wonder where they be goin'?" Foxy asked.

"Probably to get the footage from the cameras." Dani said as quiet as she could. "Knowing Fazbear, he probably got rid of it."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Foxy replied and walked away from the curtains.

"I wish I can get off of this stage and explain to them myself what happened. But that wouldn't be good for any of us." Dani shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't." Foxy turned back to her. "What do ye think happens if they can't find her?" He asked after a moment.

"Trail goes cold and her 'missing person' case closes with her never being found." Dani sighed.

"How do ye know this?" Foxy asked, coming back to her as she turned to him. "Ye talkin' like ye be human."

"You won't believe me, but I am that girl you killed, not Coco." She replied, knowing what was coming as an response.

"Ha!" Foxy laughed. "Very funny, Coco." That was the response she was expecting. "Now seriously, how do ye know?"

"I've heard humans talking about crime related stuff." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Tat makes more sense then ye bein' tat human!" Foxy smiled.

"I just wish I knew what they were talking about in the office." Dani said putting her attention back on the hallway they walked down.

"Well, be careful. We can't leave, remember? Fazbear will make us walk ta plank if he saw us peakin' for too long." Foxy said, walking away from the curtains and Coco.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She replied then muttered, "I'll be careful."

Meanwhile, the officers and Jacob were getting the security footage from the other night and looking over it.

"She ran out of here pretty fast." James said as the watched the footage.

"Almost as if she was running from the animatronics." Mark added.

"Yeah…." Jacob said, timidly. "I hear they get quirky at night."

"I'll run too if those things came to life and constantly came down to where I was at." Mark shrugged. "But it cuts off there. Where she runs out of the office and through the dining area and that's it."

"That's definitely suspicious. We don't see her leave or anything." James rubbed his chin.

"That owner, Fazbear? He seems suspicious too." Mark added. "I don't think this girl is the first person to go missing from here either."

"Yeah…he doesn't exactly treat us employees very respectfully." Jacob replied.

"Is that so?" James turned to him.

"Uh huh." Jacob nodded. "Anything could've happened to her. Hell knows what happens after hours."

"Well, we'll take the footage with us since there doesn't seem to be any other evidence in here." James sighed. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Jacob nodded. "I'll show you out."

After saying that, Jacob headed out the right door and the officers followed him out.

"Mr. Fazbear." James said, walking up to him. "We'll be heading out."

"Please let me know if you find her." Fazbear pretended to care.

"We will. Thanks again Mr. Fenzer." James turned to Jacob.

"You're welcome." Jacob nodded and got a side glare from Fazbear. "I need to get back to work." Quickly, he scurried off, not handling Fazbear's stare.

"We'll be back if we find anything." Mark said.

"Sounds good, thank you." Fazbear nodded.

The officers looked at each other and nodded to themselves before exiting the pizzeria. They for sure got some glances from worried parents who were wondering why the police were there.

But Fazbear just waved them off and told them not to worry.

On the other side of the pizzeria, Dani was still watching Fazbear's every move until the police came back out and she started to watch them.

"I guess they got what they came here for." Dani said, seeing them leave. "Urg…" She shook her head. "I want to kill that bastard so much."

"Who doesn't, lass?" Foxy said from the other side of the cove.

"True." She nodded her head and walked over to Foxy, sitting by him. "Now what to do? What did you do to waste time until night came?"

This was going to be a long boring day. Granted, she should still hate or be afraid of Foxy, but there isn't much to do other then talk to him to pass time. Well, that and figuring a way out of this mess.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 -**

The day eventually ended, allowing the animatronics, with Dani, to come off their respective stages.

At some point after the officers had left, the new night guard, Mike Schmidt, arrived for an interview to get the job. Of course he got it because Fazbear would hire anyone to fill the role.

Mike headed down to the office and sat back as he listened to the first phone call from someone.

Meanwhile, the animatronics were just meeting up. Danielle silently followed Foxy off of the stage and over to them. Trying to figure out on what to do with herself.

She had wondered during the day if she could try and write notes and leave them in places where Fazbear wouldn't notice them to get someone… _anyone's_ …attention. Or even call someone…

Hell, there's the phone and answering machine in the security office. If she knew the number then she could leave a message for the next guard in hopes that they would help her. But how can she get to the phone in there without anyone seeing her?

'Wait.' She thought to herself. 'I had the number in my phone….oh. It's probably in my body.' Dani looked down at herself.

"Ye okay, Coco?" Foxy asked, noticing she was looking down at herself.

"Yeah…. Say, did the girl drop anything like a phone for example when you… uh… killed her?" Dani asked, looking up to him.

Foxy nodded and smiled.

"Didn't ye see them backstage?" Foxy asked.

"No….is it back there?" She looked at the door as they reached the band.

"I think I saw a new guard come in!" She heard Chica say excitedly.

"I'll check!" Dani's furry ears perked up and before she could get a response, she sprinted down to the office in the left hallway.

'This is my chance!' She thought to herself. 'I just have to convince the new guy…or girl…or whoever! To help me!'

 _SLAM!_

"What the FUCK!" Mike called from inside the office.

"Ow…" Dani rubbed her snout. "What the fuck….well, I got my answer about a new guard." She then began to knock on the door.

"Uh…hey…can you let me in?" She called out. "I need to…uh… talk to someone."

"Go talk to the other animatronics!" Mike yelled.

"I can't…it's about something they don't understand." Danielle rubbed the back of her neck with her paw.

"What won't they understand!?" He yelled back.

"It's about me…the _real_ me. Please, open up." She moved over to the window where he turned the light on to see her. "You're losing power and I don't want them to hurt you like how they hurt-"

" _Coco!"_ Bonnie called from down the hall, startling Dani and making her yelp in response.

Dani turned down the hallway as Mike shut the light off and opened the door when he realized she wasn't paying attention and that the power was draining fast.

"God damn mutt was right about the power…" Mike muttered.

"B-Bonnie?" Dani whined and didn't seem to realize she was shaking from being startled.

"So is there a new guard there?" Bonnie asked, as she met him halfway in the hallway so he wasn't by the door.

"Y-Yeah." Dani nodded. "Hey… we aren't going to hurt him right? I mean… no need to kill the night guards now that I'm back." She gave him a timid smile.

"I guess not but that doesn't mean we can't play games with him." Bonnie rubbed his chin.

"No, no…we don't need to do that. I mean…" She tried to make up an excuse for them to leave him be. "…it's his first day…let's give him a break."

"Alright…." Bonnie shrugged. "You sure are acting weird, Coco." He then turned to walk away from her. "We missed you and hope the _real pirate_ you comes back….eventually." Bonnie then walked out of the hallway.

"I know, _lad_." Dani whispered. "I'm sure she misses you too."

Dani's tail went between her legs as her ears dropped and she started to rub her flopped over one.

"I wish this didn't happen." She said quietly. "Or at least… _you_ came back, Coco. Instead of me."

Looking down where Bonnie had left the hallway, she felt they weren't coming back down that way so she went back to the office.

"Look," She said outside of the window, scaring Mike when he turned the light on and saw her suddenly back. "Now I guess isn't the right night but I told them to leave you be…just for tonight."

"What about tomorrow? Or the night after that?" Mike asked, watching her every move.

"They'll….start playing a game with you." Dani looked down to the floor. "I should get back to them before they raise questions just please… tomorrow will you talk to me? I need someone human not an animatronic."

"Why don't you ask a day guard?" Mike questioned.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to leave Pirate Cove. Neither is Foxy. If that bastard, Fazbear, saw us out during the day then he'll shut us both down for good."

"Oh…" Mike looked away for a second then back to her. "What's so important that you want to talk to me of all people about? And what were you trying to say about them hurting someone?"

"I…it's a long story and I-" Dani was cut off.

" _First Mate!_ Come on! Ye said no games tonight!" Foxy called from the end of the hallway, startling her again.

" _Aye aye, Captain!"_ Dani covered her snout with her paw and hook. "That didn't just come out of me…did it?" She, while shaking again, asked Mike, who nodded.

"That's another thing, if you're suppose to be a pirate then why weren't you talking like one till just now?" Mike asked.

"I-I…." Dani was about to respond until she saw Foxy running up to her

"Aaah! S-Stay back, F-Foxy!" She took giant steps backwards until she hit the wall behind her, trying to get away from Foxy as the door slammed shut beside her, making her jump again.

Dani had started to remember watching the cameras before she was killed and seeing Foxy running at the door and pounding on it.

" _Coco?"_ Foxy came to an halt. "Are ye alright, lass?"

" _Aye-_ I mean yes! I'm okay!" She tried to calm herself down. "I'm alright." She more so said to herself then the guys by her.

Closing her animatronic eyes and taking what felt like a deep breath, she felt her robotic body stop shaking as she relaxed…until she felt a paw on her shoulder.

 _Whine…._

"Ye aren't alright." Foxy said as her eyes shot open and she stared at him.

"No… not really." She shook her head. "Please don't rush me like that. At least not right now." Slowly she placed her paw on his and gently took it off of her shoulder and back down to his side before releases her grasp.

"I thought ye were back ta normal." Foxy lowered his head. "Sorry for scarin' ye, Coco. Freddy was right about takin' our time with ye so tat we don't startle ye. ….But I _did_ startle ye…" He said sadly.

"Bonnie did too." She replied. "It's okay, Foxy. I'll be…normal again… eventually." But HOW normal will she be considering the circumstances. "Just give me some space and time."

"Aye aye, lass." Foxy nodded.

"Go back with the others….I'll be heading out too." Dani said with a small smile. Foxy didn't say anything but nodded as a response.

Once he was out of earshot, she knocked on the door.

"It's alright. It's just me again. Open the door so you don't run out of power." Dani said, stepping in front of the window again.

"Why are you so…." Mike trailed off as he hit the button to open the door.

" _Different?"_ She asked and Mike nodded.

"As I said, it's an long story." She shook her head. "I'll explain everything tomorrow just please listen to me, okay?"

"Alright….sure…" Mike said, unsure of what to do with the mutt.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief and her tail began to wag.

That's when she got an idea.

"My phone." She muttered and looked down the hallway.

"Your what?" Mike asked, not hearing her completely.

"Hey, can you put down your phone number so I can text you?" Mike gave her a long stare after hearing the question. She rolled her lifeless eyes. "There's a phone backstage no one claimed so I want to try to text you… whatever that is." She lied. "I'll either be locked up backstage or Pirate's Cove all day anyway."

"And you want to try and text me?" Mike continued to stare at her through the window.

"Yes." She nodded. "The best I can at least with my paw." She raised it up to her face as her hook remained rested on the window.

"Um… sure… why not…?" Mike questioned to himself if it was a trap. "It's not a trap right?"

"What? No! No, it's not a trap!" Dani replied quickly. "Just write it down and I'll grab it when you leave. Just put it on the desk or something."

"Okay…." He found a piece of paper and pen and wrote down his cellphone number, watching her with one eye. "It'll be right here." He showed her where it was.

"Thank you!" Dani wagged her tail, unconsciously and her ears perked up. "I'll try the texting thing at some point later! Bye!"

Dani quickly ran out of the hallway before he could respond.

"What a strange mutt of a robot. Heh…if that thing texts me tomorrow then it will be quite a story to tell my friends. Now… will Fazbear let me show them her at some point during the day?" Mike questioned. "She's locked up all day anyway." He shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Wonder if she was serious about them leaving me be…. Eh better not risk it… though I really need to watch the power now." Mike's eyes widened when he realized he had used up a lot of the power already.

"What is taking that pup so long?" Freddy asked as they waited for her to come back after her moment with Foxy.

"I didn't mean ta scare her." Foxy whined. "She t'was comin' back an' I scared her."

"I did too, Foxy. She'll be alright. Just needs time like Freddy said." Bonnie patted Foxy's shoulder.

"I suppose…" Foxy whined again.

"What was she doing?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"Talkin' to the guard…I think." Foxy replied.

"I think that's what she was doing when I went to see her too." Bonnie confirmed.

"That's odd." Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what she's talking to him about?"

"Oh!" Chica went when she saw 'Coco' leave the hallway and make eye contact with her. "There she is! Coco! Come here!" Chica waved her over.

Dani's ear went down again and tail between her legs as she slowly made her way over to them.

"H-Hey, guys." Dani said. "What's up?"

"Hey, honey." Freddy said, motioning her over to him, sitting on the stage. "Come over and sit down by Papa Bear."

"Do you remember that? You use to call him that all the time." Bonnie smiled. "And you use to call me, 'Bon Bon' all the time too."

"Not really…" Dani said as she slowly sat down by Freddy, feeling nervous and uncomfortable. "Sorry… maybe it'll come back to me… one day."

"Don't worry about it." Freddy replied. "Everything will come back in time, we just want to know what you were doing. You were down there for a while."

"Oh…uh, just seeing what the guard that's in me was doing before she was killed…brutally." Dani lied, continuing to make crap up as she goes.

"You really like talking about her." Freddy said. "Why's that? She's dead and we aren't going to attempt to get her out of you."

"Plus he broke the lock on you too. There's no way to open you up now…unless you pry it open but we aren't going to do that." Bonnie added.

"Exactly." Freddy confirmed. "So what's the deal, honey?"

"Uh….connection? I guess?" She shook her head. "I don't know…I just feel connected to her. And I've only been back for one night and day. Just give me some time to get use to things." Dani replied, not making eye contact with any of them, focusing on the floor.

"Sure." Chica smiled. "Take your time."

"Thank you." Dani nodded, looking at her.

"It looked like ye were talkin' to ta guard." Foxy mentioned.

"Perhaps. Why? What does he matter?" She questioned.

"Why were you talking to him?" Freddy asked.

"Because…" She sighed. "You never talked to any of the guards you've killed so I want to be different. I don't want them to be hurt or anything."

"Yeah." Freddy chuckled. "You would want to be different."

"Just please….tomorrow night, don't hurt him." Dani pleaded.

"We won't. There's no need to since you're back." Bonnie replied with an comforting smile.

"That's good." She said, feeling a bit more relaxed and no longer nervous.

"Will ye be comin' back to ta cove with me in ta morning?" Foxy asked, making Dani stare at him for a moment before answering.

"No….I think I might stay backstage again…even if it means getting locked up in there." Dani said and Foxy looked away, clearly hurt. "I'm sorry, Foxy, maybe the next day I'll go back with you." She stood up again, feeling bad for the stupid fox that killed her.

'Why must I still have an conscience even after dying?' She thought to herself.

"Is it about tat human's stuff ye asked about a while ago?" Foxy folded his arms across his chest and looked back at her.

"Maybe…" She trailed off.

"Foxy, give her a break." Chica said, stepping in. "If she wants to stay backstage again then so be it. She would be back the next day with you, right, Coco?"

"Right." Dani nodded. "I promise. After getting startled twice tonight I just want to be left alone during the day."

"Fair enough." Bonnie shrugged.

"Alright… tat be fine, lass." Foxy said, understandingly.

"Thank you for understanding." Dani said, wanting to hug him but not feeling comfortable enough to do it.

"Ye are welcome." Foxy nodded.

"Now that that's settled, what did you two do all day?" Freddy asked.

The two looked at each other before Foxy started to explain what they talked about, including watching the officers and Fazbear from the curtains.

Eventually the night came to an end and it was almost 6 AM.

Remembering what she had to do, Dani decided now was a good time to run back and get the piece of paper. She didn't get a chance to find her phone since it would look weird to the other animatronics. She just had to hope it was there.

"I'll see you guys tonight." Dani said, walking away from the main stage down to the office.

"Where are ye goin'?" Foxy asked, confused.

"To… see the office in the day before going backstage." Dani replied.

"Be careful. Ta guard is still there." Foxy said and Dani nodded.

Rushing down the hall, she saw Mike getting ready to leave, who proceeded to jump when he heard her footsteps.

"What do you want?" Mike asked then remembered what happened hours ago. "Oh right, the paper." Mike grabbed it from the desk and slowly handed it to her.

"Relax. It's 6 AM. The main guys are getting back on stage, Foxy's in Pirate Cove, and I just need this before I go backstage." She slowly took it, to not scare the man to death.

"You are one strange robot." Mike said before exiting the opposite door.

"I know…" Dani muttered to herself since he was gone.

After fetching the paper **(Yes that was intended...bite me)** , she headed backstage and hid the paper so Fazbear doesn't see it when he comes to lock her up again.

* * *

 **Review! I love seeing them! And I finally got the sketch for the cover of this story done so I'm eventually going to start outlining it!**

 **Also wow! Longest chapter i've written in a while!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I posted the sketch of the cover for this fic on my DeviantArt HuntingSPNThangs13.** **I have a small description of what Dani looked like in the description of the picture. If you go to the second or third page then you'll find a full body picture of Coco the Pirate Pup too. I would post links but FF won't let me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8 -**

* * *

"There." Dani said to herself after putting the piece of paper under the Bonnie head on the table. "Now hopefully Fazbear won't see it."

Her ears then twitched when she heard footsteps coming up to the door. Turning towards it, she watched as Fazbear opened the door.

"What are you doing in here, Coco?" Fazbear asked, confused.

"Just wanted to be away from Foxy for the day." She replied.

"Why?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

"Sort of….I just got startled by him and Bonnie last night so I want to be away from them." Dani said, hoping he would believe it.

"Oh alright." Fazbear shrugged. "But you do realize I'm going-"

"-To lock me up again? Whatever….I don't care at the moment." Dani shook her head.

"Fine by me. Be good in here and don't cause a ruckus." Fazbear said placing a hand on the doorknob.

"You got it." Dani nodded and watched him shut the door and lock it. "Phew… now where's my phone?" She asked herself.

Dani started by walking around the table, looking on the floor. She noticed when hiding the paper it weren't on the table.

"Not in plain sight." Dani muttered when she walked around the entire room.

Then she got down on all fours and looked under the table. Scanning her eyes around, she soon saw something.

Reaching under the table the best she could with her paw, she managed to grab hold of something and feel something else.

"Got- oh wait," Dani said when she pulled something out and held it up to her eyes. "It's my wallet. How did this get out of my pocket…"

Setting it down on the floor, she reached back under the table and grabbed the other thing she felt.

"There you are." She smiled when she pulled out her phone. "….This may be more difficult then I thought…" Dani muttered when she realized how big her paw is compared to her hand.

Standing up, she placed her phone and wallet on the table.

"I probably shouldn't call the phone in the office." She decided. "It's too risky with the place being open and day guards being in there, able to pick it up and delete my message."

She then realized something else.

"Though Mike is probably getting some rest anyway so I guess I have to wait a few hours to text him." Dani said. "…Or try to at least."

Hitting the home button, she decided to try and unlock it for now. When it lit up, she noticed all the texts and missed calls she got from her friends and family.

 _Whine…_

Dani's ears drooped down and tail went between her legs when she saw so many people asking where she was and why she hasn't called or text anyone for the past two or so days.

"I hate this." Dani whined, feeling like crying when she read the texts as she swiped down her lock screen. "How can I possibly reply to anyone?"

 _Another whine…_

"Though….maybe I should try and unlock my phone first before figuring out how to reply to anyone…" She rubbed her right eye, that didn't have the eye patch down at the moment, with her paw.

Other then the texts and phone calls, she also saw she was down to 30% on battery and of course there wasn't any chargers that employees left in there.

"Great… now I need to watch the battery for the next few hours." Dani muttered and started to tap her phone. "This should be interesting…"

Of course her giant furry finger made her tap more then one number.

"Come on…." She growled when she put in the wrong code and her phone vibrated as proof. "Let's try my claw and see how it goes considering how my finger takes up most of the screen…."

Indeed her claw did work better then her finger. She just had to be really careful. While using her claw, she did manage to unlock her phone.

"There…" She sighed in relief when it unlocked. "Wait…fuck…how am I going to text him? The letters are too small, much smaller then the numbers on the lock screen. Maybe calling is better…"

Dani looked over to the Bonnie head, slowly lifting it up and grabbing the piece of paper, putting it by her phone.

"Though…. On the other hand, Fazbear or someone might hear us talking… but it's better then struggling to text with my giant paw…"

Swiping over, she managed to get herself onto the 'contacts' app and decided to put in Mike's number now.

Doing the same with the lock screen, she used her claw to put in Mike's number.

"There, one problem taken care of…." Dani said, exiting the 'contacts' app and opening up her 'messages'. "Now for the next problem…."

Taking her time she read each message she has received since the night she was killed. Most of the messages were basic like,

" _Where are you?"_ or _"Why aren't you answering anyone?"_

But others… from her family and close friends were more then that. And they all made her want to break down and sob when reading them. But now she can't even shed a single tear.

"I can't reply to them. I can't get their hopes up…" She shook her head.

Dani had decided to let her phone turn off by itself when she couldn't look at the texts anymore. She didn't even want to imagine what the voice messages were like.

Instead, she had found herself sitting on the floor, trying to get her mind off those messages. So Dani decided to focus on how she was going to explain to Mike what happened.

"Maybe a proper introduction to start things off…" She got herself to laugh. "I didn't even know the man's name until reading that paper. Now should I be direct or take it slow about what happened….I mean hell, will he even believe me? Probably not…"

Dani looked at the table where her phone and wallet was at. Getting an idea, she decided on how to get him to believe her.

"I can show him my license tonight!" Dani grinned, standing up. "That should help him believe me when I call him in a few hours!"

Opening her wallet, she was extremely happy to see it still in there.

"Plus, it's been well over 24 hours and the police were already here to look for me so I have to be officially missing now! Mike just had to of seen me on the news or something!" Dani's tail began to wag as her chance of being found and listened to grew higher.

Nodding to herself, she felt her plan was foolproof.

But at the same time, she finally decided not to call anyone she knows until her being dead reached the police. She definitely didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and make up an excuse as to where she was.

A few hours later, she tapped her phone again and saw it was now 1:00 PM. Mike should be up by now, she figured.

"Now let's try to call him." Dani said, unlocking her phone again with her claw, and getting her 'phone' app up to call him.

With a slight struggle she managed to hit his name and immediately turned on the 'speaker' so she didn't have to hold it up to her ear.

The phone rung a few times until a male voice came through.

"Hello?" She knew it was definitely Mike talking.

"Mike?" Dani said, excitedly.

"Who is this?" Mike questioned. "Wait…is this that mutt from last night?"

"Yes! It's me!" Dani replied.

"Holy shit you actually called me!" Mike said, surprised. "Wait… this isn't an joke right?"

"No it's not." Dani said. "Look, how about we start with an proper introduction before I try explaining to you what happened and why I wanted to talk to you so much."

"Okay…." Mike trailed off. "I'm Mike Schmidt."

"I'm…Dani Mistie." Dani was met with silence after saying her name. "…Mike?"

"Do you mean that chick that went missing recently?" Mike asked, wanting an confirmation.

"Yeah." Dani said. "I…well, something happened in this pizzeria."

"And now you are that dog?" Mike burst out laughing, making Dani sad and a bit hurt. "Please, that can't happen. Now get out of that costume. People are looking for you."

"I can't." She whined. "Look, I have proof that I am her and will show you it tonight. Just know, I can't get out of this animatronic. It's hard to explain but…I'm dead."

"Yeah okay." Mike laughed a little more. "What happened then? How did those animatronics kill you? I know last anyone saw of you, you were in the pizzeria."

"Yeah, I worked the night shift for a few nights before the animatronics got way too aggressive and… got me." Dani said, then looked at the door, hoping no one can hear her on top of the screaming kids. "I'll explain what happened now and will show you proof of who I am tonight, okay?"

"Sure, alright. Whatever you say." Mike shrugged.

Dani waited a moment before starting to tell him what happened.

"Well, a couple of nights ago, I got the job here as the night guard… the animatronics came after me every night, but on Friday, they got way more aggressive, especially Freddy and Foxy."

"So what happened?" Mike asked.

"At, I think, 5:00 I ran out of power, the thing I warned you about last night, and everything became dark. Freddy's eyes lit up at the left door and he began to sing a tune. So I took it as my chance to run for the door. Of course it was locked so I went back to the main area and hid under a table."

"Eventually I got found by Foxy a few minutes later because they were looking for me and knew I couldn't get out. I got dragged backstage by Bonnie and the three held me down while Freddy got this suit out."

"I remember hearing them mention someone called 'Coco' and hoping that she would come back. Well, she did but not completely. I was killed when I was forced into this suit and woke up still in it." Dani finished with Mike remaining silent the whole time.

"Wow…" Mike was in disbelief with what he heard.

"They've been calling me 'Coco' ever since, pretty much trying to make me believe I was always her and at some point I did figure out I was dead. And then the police came a while before you did, questioning where I was."

"What did Fazbear say?" Mike asked.

"To me, when I asked him for help before figuring out I was dead, he pretended I was 'Coco' too and that I, 'Dani' never existed or worked here. To the police, he probably made up some excuse." She shook her head.

"Well…damn…" Mike trailed off.

"I don't want to be in this suit. I want to be free. That's why I need you to help me. But with the way you've laughed already, I doubt you believe me."

"No I…well, I don't know how to respond to what you said to me. Look, I'm obviously coming back tonight, I think it's best to talk in person."

"I agree." Dani replied.

"Then that way you can show me any evidence that you are who you claim to be as well." Mike added.

"Okay… see you tonight." Dani said, feeling slightly better.

"See yah." Mike then hung up. Once her phone turned off, Dani hung her head.

"He doesn't believe me." She muttered. "How could anyone believe what I just told him? Hopefully he'll realize I'm telling the truth tonight. And for his sake, despite what the animatronics say, I need to make sure they don't hurt him. He's my only chance to be saved from this Hell."

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to let you know again the full cover for this fic is on my Deviantart HuntingSPNThangs13 a little description of Dani is in the description for the picture too.**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9 -**

* * *

While hanging out backstage throughout the day, Dani came to finally notice the endoskeleton on the table.

"God I hope that thing doesn't come to life too. It's creepy." Dani muttered, as she stood beside it. "….Though maybe it would talk to me if it was alive. I'm bored and lonely."

Sighing she went and sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall.

"So you want some company, huh?" Fredbear suddenly appeared, standing over her.

"Oh fuck!" Dani jumped, from being startled. "Don't do that, Fredbear! I know I'm dead but I don't need to be scared like that."

"Sorry, honey." Fredbear chuckled and sat beside her. "What do you have there?" He asked when he noticed her stuff.

"My phone and wallet. I'm going to try and convince the new guard tonight who I am so maybe he could help me." Dani replied.

"Good luck with that." Fredbear shrugged. "He may not take to you so easily."

"I know and I'm hoping my stuff is enough proof for him to know who I am." Dani replied, glancing down at her things in her lap.

"It may take some time but I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope." Dani huffed. "I don't know how the others feel though."

"About you talking to him?" Fredbear asked and she nodded. "Just be careful. If anything, Freddy may do something to him if you talk to the guard for too long and don't spend as much time with them."

Her ears fell when she heard that. There was no way she could let what happened to her, happen to Mike too.

"I'll be careful." She finally replied. "For Mike's sake."

"Good." Fredbear patted her on the head.

"At least I have you to keep me company." Dani smiled.

"You always will." Fredbear smiled back.

\- Later -

Dani immediately shot up from her place on the floor when she heard the door unlock and saw on her phone that it was closing time. Fredbear had left her alone a while ago and It was a struggle for her to manage her phone's battery the whole day and night.

"Finally." She said as she got up.

Leaving her things on the floor, she walked towards the door and opened it, peaking out to see that the place was closed and that it was safe to come out. Now she only hoped that Mike was in the office.

Going back to the wall, she picked up her phone and wallet before leaving the room. She had planned on going straight to the office before she heard someone call for her.

"Coco! Come here!" She heard Bonnie suddenly call for her from the stage.

"Fuck." Dani muttered and looked towards him before slowly walking towards the stage.

"What do you have there?" Chica asked, noticing her phone and wallet in her paw as she jumped off the stage.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She replied. "is the guard here?"

"Yeah he just walked down." Chica confirmed. "Why?"

"Just going to go talk to him again…about stuff." Dani shrugged and turned to walk away but turned right into Foxy. "Oh hey, Foxy." She said, looking up at him.

"Why don't ye stay with us?" Foxy asked, staring at her.

"I will. Tomorrow night like how I'll be spending the day tomorrow with you." Dani smiled. "It was a mistake being alone, I was bored and lonely. But right now I need to talk to the guard."

"And how long will that be?" Freddy asked, getting off of the stage.

"I don't know…maybe an hour?" Dani said, making up a random time.

"Fine." Freddy huffed. "But be careful. The guards are the reason you were shut down in the first place."

"Yeah, but not this one." Dani replied. "I don't hold anything against them so you shouldn't either."

"Whatever…just go." Freddy waved her off.

Nodding, Dani turned again to quickly run down the hall.

"I don't understand that pup sometimes." Freddy shook his head once she was gone.

"She has really changed." Chica said.

"Yeah, doesn't help she doesn't spend much time with us." Bonnie added.

"As I said, she'll come around eventually. Just going to take some time." Freddy said, sitting on the stage.

"I know but how much time?" Bonnie asked and Freddy shrugged as he stared down the hallway that she had ran down.

Meanwhile, Dani had rushed down the hall as fast as she could.

"Mike!" She called out as she met with the door again, only this time it was the right door. "God dammit…"

"Sorry!" Mike apologized when he realized it was her and opened the door.

"Uh…hey." Dani said quietly as she slowly stepped inside the office and set her phone and wallet down on the table. "Here's my evidence."

"That you are really Dani?" Mike said, slowly approaching the table and picking the wallet up.

Dani nodded as he picked the wallet up, opened it, and his eyes landed on her license. Holding it up to her, he continued to ask,

"Where'd you get this?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's mine! It and my phone must've slid under the table backstage when they killed me!" Dani replied.

"Is that so?" He questioned and she nodded again. "Can't you get out yourself?"

"No." Dani shook her head. "I'm dead and the lock on the body part of the suit is broke." She looked down at it and Mike followed her line of sight.

Mike looked down to where it was at on her side and slowly, while being cautious, reached out to touch it.

"Well, that's no lie." Mike confirmed. "It's definitely broken."

"Whether I like it or not, which I don't, my body is trapped in here. Unless you break it, I guess, but what will happen to my soul then?" Dani said.

"I don't know." Mike shrugged and looked at her head, squinting his eyes. "What about your head?"

"What about it?" She asked, staring at him.

"Can it come off?" Mike asked.

"Maybe….I don't know…" Dani said, unsure if she liked where this was going. "Isn't my wallet enough?"

"You could've stole it." Mike replied.

"Could've but I didn't since yah know…it's mine." She said.

"Just kneel down and I'll see if I can get your head off, I'll fix it if needed, okay?" Mike asked.

After thinking about it for a moment, Dani nodded and slowly lowered herself so that she was kneeling in front of him since she was taller then him when standing up.

"Ready?" Mike asked, grabbing both sides of her head with his hands.

"I guess…." She looked down. "I still don't know about this."

"You want me to help you right? I just need to know you- er Dani is in fact in you." Mike said, slowly petting the side of her head with his right hand to calm her down. That making her tail wag a little.

"Okay." She huffed. "Just do it quick, though I should warn you, you may not like what you see when it comes to the condition of my body."

"Probably not. But thanks for the warning." Mike said and she nodded before Mike got a good hold of her head.

Being gentle and not so hard on her head, Mike slowly managed to raise her head up, enough for it to stay on and to see Dani's face, staring back at him with her eyes almost out of their sockets.

Along with blood trailing across her face from the wires and crossbeams that impaled her. And bruises from the cuts and wounds too.

"OH MY GOD!" Mike gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth, feeling like he was gonna be sick as he ran backwards to the other side of the office.

"Told you." Dani said as she fixed her head herself.

Once her head was on right, she stood straight up and looked at Mike, who just stared at her with wide eyes, and shaking a little from the haunting image he had seen.

"What? What did you see?" She asked, worried and taking a step towards him, making him take another step back.

Noticing this, her ears fell flat like they have been the past few days and nights, and her tail went between her legs as she took a step back herself.

"That…she… um you…" Mike shook his head. "You looked like a nightmare."

"I warned you about what my body might look like." Dani replied, softly.

"Yeah… I know… I just wasn't expecting that." Mike rubbed his head and turned towards her phone and wallet. "Well, I believe you now. Why don't I keep your stuff in this drawer?" He asked, opening a drawer of the desk.

"That's fine. It'll probably be safer in here." Dani nodded.

Mike nodded back and placed it inside the drawer he was talking about and shut it. After that it became silent between the two.

"Hey…um… I hate to leave right after the image you just saw but… I should probably get back to the animatronics before they come here." Dani said, looking everywhere but at Mike, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah… aren't they suppose to play some sort of 'game' with me? And what would that be?" Mike asked, finally looking at her, making her finally look back at him too.

"I think. Maybe they are waiting for me instead. But that game would be them coming after you like they did with me but as far as I know of they won't kill you since 'Coco' is here." Dani replied.

"Oh okay…." Mike trailed off, looking away again.

"I'm just going to go…" Dani said, turning to leave out the right door.

"Wait." Mike stopped her. Dani turned back to him to listen to what he wants. "I'll try and figure out how to help you…I just don't know how yet."

"I know you will." Dani replied. "Thank you in advance."

"You're welcome…. Dani." Mike said, making Dani happy to hear her real name again. "Hey can you come talk to me again tomorrow night? Even if it's just for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I will."

What they didn't realize was that, Freddy had teleported himself right outside the right door and was listening in on their conversation. Fortunately he wasn't there yet when Mike lifted her head up.

Once he heard that she would be back again tomorrow night to talk to him, he teleported back to the main stage to the other animatronics.

"Good." Mike said. "I'll see you then."

"See yah." Dani said, turning and leaving this time.

As she stepped out of the hallway, she could tell Freddy was telling the others something.

"Hey, guys." Dani smiled, walking up to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Freddy smiled back. "Will you be spending the rest of the night with us now?"

"Yep." Dani nodded.

"Yay!" Chica hugged her, quickly, Dani not really being bothered this time, and hugging her back even.

"I think you're finally back." Bonnie smiled as Foxy grinned.

* * *

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...um wow...that was a horrible weekend. No I didn't lose anyone in the Orlando shooting but it's been depressing seeing the news about ti. Especially since I woke up at 6 Am (Being at least 4 hours after it actually happened. I am in the Eastern Time Zone so same as Florida) and it was one of the first few things I saw.**

 **I think what hurts the most is knowing one of the victims was 18 and had just graduated last week. It hurts more knowing I just graduated at the end of May and the thought of it being any one that was in my class or me myself is horrible. Not only that but we lost Christina Grimmie too, who like the 50 victims, didn't deserve to be murdered a day earlier :(.**

 **RIP to everyone that lost their lives (Including Christina) and get well to anyone that was shot but is in the hospital in critical condition. That man may not of loved you or felt bad (Thank god the bastard was killed) but most of the world is thinking of you all.**

 **Well...enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -**

"Guess I'm feelin' more like meself again." Dani said with a slight pirate voice, that sounded more like Coco's actual voice.

"Your voice sounds like it's coming back too." Chica grinned. "I'm so happy you are actually acting like you again." Chica then hugged her again.

"I'm happy to see you guys happy." Dani half lied with her own voice. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, honey." Freddy replied.

Dani, feeling like he and the others were hiding something, frowned. What were they not telling her? Of course she's been hiding what she talks about with Mike from them but it's only because they don't realize, or don't care, that she isn't really Coco.

" _Hehe, Bon Bon's horrible at keeping secrets."_ A pirate voice giggled and echoed slightly in Dani's head.

'Have I finally lost my mind and that's I am now hearing Coco in my head?' Dani thought to herself. 'Well, let's see if the voice is correct…'

Dani, then turned from Freddy to Bonnie, after staring at him for a minute and gave Bonnie a puppy dog face and a whine.

"Don't look at me like that." Bonnie said, staring back and folding his arms, trying not to give in.

"Bon Bon, what were you guys talking about?" Dani asked, using his nickname and had a blank look on her face. "I wanna know."

"Looks like she remembers you are horrible at keeping secrets." Chica giggled.

"Shut up, Chica!" Bonnie said, quickly.

"She's not lying, I do remember that." Dani somewhat confirmed.

"Of course that of all things is what you remember." Bonnie unfolded his arms and shook his head.

"But seriously what were you talking about?" Dani asked again.

"I'm not telling you." Bonnie said, looking back at you.

"Why?" Dani asked, keeping her blank look.

"Cause I'm not. Freddy said that it's nothing for you to worry about." Bonnie replied.

"What? What if I DO need to worry about it?" She asked, frowning.

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Bonnie…" Freddy warned.

"What?" Bonnie looked at Freddy. "I'm sure what she's doing with the guard isn't so bad that she can't see him tomorrow night."

"What?" Dani's ears perked up.

"What? I mean… that you CAN see him tomorrow night." Bonnie replied, realizing what he said.

Freddy facepalmed himself when Bonnie came out what said what he was planning on doing tomorrow night with her.

"Why can't I see the guard? Wait, how do you even know I was going to see him tomorrow night?" Dani questioned.

"Freddy overheard you talking to him." Bonnie shrugged.

"BONNIE!" Freddy growled.

"What? It's not fair that she can't go see the guard cause you told her not to. So she made friends with him. Who cares?" Bonnie shrugged again.

"Maybe cause I don't want to see her shut down again." Freddy said to him.

"Mike won't shut me down." Dani replied. "And you can't stop me from talking to him."

"Watch me, pup." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Tat's enough lad and lassie." Foxy decided to intervene. "Lass, can't ye go a night without talkin' ta him?"

"Does tonight count?" Dani asked.

"No." Foxy replied.

"I guess so…." Dani huffed. "Just please leave him alone, okay?"

"Okay." Chica nodded. "We will, right guys?" She turned to the three guys, who looked at each other for a moment before Bonnie spoke up first.

"You got it." Bonnie nodded.

"Aye aye, lassies." Foxy added.

"Freddy?" Dani stared at him, who was looking at the ground.

"We won't bother him. We just want to spend more time with you." Freddy replied, finally looking at her.

"And I promise you will." Dani said. "How about for now on, I talk to him for maybe an hour every night then spend the rest with you?"

"That'll work." Bonnie said.

"Fine." Freddy decided. "You can do that."

"Thank you." Dani smiled.

"Lass, I know ye will be spendin' the day with me tomorrow but can ye come to Pirate Cove with me for a moment?" Foxy asked.

"Sure." Dani nodded and followed him to the stage and then inside.

"Stay here." Freddy said to Bonnie and Chica after they were out of earshot.

Before they can answer, Freddy had disappeared and reappeared in the office, directly behind Mike, who watched the cameras every now and a then but overall didn't feel he needed to since Dani was there.

"Hello, ' _Mike,'_ was it?" Freddy growled, darkly.

Mike turned and screamed, falling off of the chair he was sitting in. Crawling backwards before his back met the desk.

"F-Freddy?" Mike stuttered.

"Just between you and me, no one can help that girl. Her body is stuck in there forever, along with her soul and we will break her." Freddy said with black eyes and a dark voice.

"It'll take a while but eventually she'll come to terms with being Coco forever. So unless you want the same thing done to _you_ I suggest staying away from her. Or I will personally _kill_ you myself." He added. "Oh, and don't mention this to her or I'll destroy both of you."

And with that, Freddy disappeared back to the main stage, leaving chills running up Mike's spine as he shook in fear on the ground.

Poor Mike didn't realize it was going to be much harder then he already thought it would be when it comes to helping Dani. And that they weren't just going to call her 'Coco' they were going to break her down to nothing, really, to get what they want.

He had wondered if Dani had known about this. What they were planning on doing to her.

"I need to tell her…somehow…" Mike finally released the breath he held in.

* * *

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey look what I finally updated for FNAF's 2nd Birthday :D. Happy Birthday to FNAF!**

 **I have been drawing a sketch for it's Bday too but idk if I will finish it so here's this! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -**

"What's up, Foxy?" Dani asked.

"Just wanna talk to ye alone for a bit." Foxy said as they went back a way and sat down across from each other.

"About what?" Dani questioned, confused.

"About tat lad, 'Mike,' aye?" Foxy said. "I just wanna know something…."

"Okay…" She said, still confused.

"Would…. Do ye like spendin' time with him more then us, lass? Tat's why ye aren't around us often." Foxy's ears went down and he looked away.

 _Whine_

A whine escaped Dani, as she saw him all sad and even hurt.

"I… I still love you guys, I really do. You're my best friends. _My family._ …But it's hard being back with a human in you. A human that _probably_ didn't deserve death. I guess you can say I feel more human then a robot…."

It was Foxy's turn to whine.

"Foxy, I need you to be honest with me about something." Dani said, placing her hook on his.

"What's that?" He finally looked at her, his gold eyes glowing.

"If I wasn't back now. Would you still continue to kill guards until I was?" She asked. "Including Mike."

"…Aye." Foxy nodded after a moment. "We would've done anything ta get ye back. But now ye are…and yet it feels like ye aren't even here."

" _Aye, Captain. Ye know what ye lads been doin' was wrong. And yet ye continued just ta bring ol' me back. I'll bounce back an' be a happy pup again one day."_ Dani said, uncontrollably, in Coco's voice. _"But instead of takin' lives, ye should've left me put down."_

"We couldn't of done tat, lass. We love you and wanted you back. They just be humans tat was gonna die anyway."

"But there was a few far too young to die, including the one in me now." Dani regained control and used her own voice again. "I love you too but as I said, you know what you did was wrong, right?"

' _Right? Robots or not….they still felt somethin' before tat accident. Believe me, lassie, they were never truly cold blooded murderers.'_ Coco said softly inside her head.

'God, I think this suit is making me insane…' Dani thought to herself, after hearing the voice.

"…Right." Foxy finally replied, ears perking up a bit. "Tat accident…it changed us…" he trailed off.

"…For the worse…" Dani said, with Foxy slowly nodding. "Look, I'll try and stay with you as long as I can but I still feel the need to protect Mike… for some reason…"

"Aye aye, lass. Tat's fine. I just want ye around more often." Foxy said.

"Well, I don't really plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Not like we can leave the building or anything…." Dani replied.

"Suppose so." Foxy chuckled and slowly leaned in and gave Dani a hug, who slowly returned it after freezing for a second.

" _I love ye, Captain Foxy." Coco muttered._

"I love ye too, First Mate Coco." Foxy replied.

Meanwhile, back on the main stage, Freddy was talking to Bonnie and Chica, while Mike watched them on the camera.

"Where did you go?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

"Just to the office to see Michael." Freddy replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Chica asked.

"Just to let him know that here, we are the ones in charged and that things may be a bit different between him and Coco." Freddy replied.

"But…we agreed not to hurt him." Bonnie said.

"I know. We aren't going to kill him. Just play a game as if we were going to kill him but if we do catch him, we'll let him go." Freddy explained.

"Oh." Chica understood. "So we aren't going to kill him or anything just play a fun game?"

"Exactly." Freddy nodded.

"But what about Foxy and Coco?" Bonnie looked at Pirate Cove, then back to Freddy.

"Foxy can play but I worry that Coco will try and ruin it so…I may have to take a certain key to a certain door that we can keep in her for a night." Freddy replied.

"That kind of ruins the point of her hanging out with us, don't you think?" Bonnie questions.

"It does but it won't be for every night. Just tomorrow and every other night afterwards." Freddy said then chuckled. "it'll be fun. I promise."

"Okay…" Bonnie said after he and Chica looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"I guess this will be fun." Chica replied.

"I know it will be." Freddy nodded then looked at Pirate Cove. "Look who finally decided to join us again."

Bonnie and Chica followed his eyes and saw the pirates coming back over to them.

"Hey, guys." Chica waved, making Foxy and Dani smile.

In the office, Mike's mind was running on overtime after what he was just told, and his heart skipped a beat when he flipped to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy and Dani exiting it.

"How can I possibly tell her what happened with Freddy?" He muttered to himself. "And not risk dying in the process…"

Then he got an idea.

"I should look up any information police have found the past few days. Maybe I can try and figure out a way for them to check her suit to find her body and get her out." Mike continued to talk to himself. "I still have her phone and ID…though if they check for prints they'll find mine on them…"

He sighed.

"I'll figure something out, Dani. I won't feel right if I leave you here and not do something to help you. Especially after what I saw earlier…"

That's when he got to thinking about the suit.

"Maybe I can look up what happened to that suit of yours to. And how to fix it. That way when you do finally get out, I can fix the dog up and make the others happy by bringing her back. And without a body in her too."

Mike thought about how hard it was to fix a animatronic and knew he had a lot of stuff to learn come later today.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also I want to add the guard involved in that accident too but I haven't decided on making it an OC too or making it even more of an AU then it already is and adding Jeremy to it even though he was from the second game. Either him or Fritz Smith so what do you guys think?**


	12. UPDATE

**Hello. No update here but possible good news.**

 **I've been thinking about my FNAF fics recently, especially the ones that aren't finished (which is mostly all of them). And I've got good new and bad news.**

 **Bad news is... most of them may not ever get updated again. Sorry about that.**

 **GOOD NEWS? I might rewrite one or two! Some of them are a few years old and I think I've grown as a writer so I think I might start a few up and rewrite them! The originals will be left up but I'll add 'Rewrite' or something in the title of the new.**

 **That said, I might not post them here. I mainly post to AO3 nowadays. But i'll likely post them here too. My AO3 is DemonPirate13 so if you're on there, sub to me! My main Tumblr is Lexipup13 and my side for art/fanfics is DemonPirate13. You can follow me on either one and I might post updates too.**

 **However, I'm busy with school and personal stuff so I don't know how often I'll update. I want to try and get a schedule going and gets my art/fanfics more organized.**

 **Question is, which ones do you want to see rewritten? One that I want to do is 'I'm Not Blue...' so that might be coming back! But go ahead and tell me via reviews which ones you want to see rewritten. I likely won't do any that are completed already so keep that in mind! But anything might happen!**

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
